This invention relates to a thermosetting high solid coating composition. More particularly, the invention relates to a thermosetting high solid coating composition which can be spray-coated at about 70.degree. C or below.
In recent years, serious world-wide problems have arisen in that several resources are running low and public nuisance such as air pollution is increasing. In the paint industry, these problems have also been addressed in order to alleviate the same.
For the simultaneous solution of these two problems it is very effective to make a high solid paint as compared with conventional paint. In other words, by high solid paint, the use of solvents which do not form the coating film can be decreased and the evaporation of solvent vapor during the drying process can be reduced. Therefore it will do much toward the saving of paint resources.